The Weapons of Halis
by UnknownBrick
Summary: A great evil is stirring, and history shall once again repeat itself. This time, will be much different. Plans as old as the Universe were finally starting to unravel, and the Balance shall be restored. But one thing revolves around all plans, the Sword of Halis. Read about new stories and origins here in the Weapons of Halis.


**OF GOOD AND EVIL - CHAPTER 1**

In the beginning there were two beings. No one knew their names, just what they stood for. A woman, and a man. A cosmic balance throughout through zillion years of existence. Yin and Yang.

It was a dance, that had no audience. The woman stood for everything light, and the man stood for everything dark. They disagreed with almost everything. In fact they only agreed once. And that was before they faded.

They were made for each other. The Ultimate Love Story. And it ended in tragedy. The Light grew restless of being held under the woman's control, while The Dark grew weary of fighting, with only the man's will keeping them from leaving. The embodiment of Light and Dark couldn't control themselves. So with a final act of distress, they kissed, giving birth to three new beings with their dying breathes.

The three beings were... a chance at something new. Hocus, Halis, and Helix. Two Brothers, and a Sister.

Hocus embodied the Dark, taking control of it in hopes to give rise to something new.

Helix became the Light, letting the Light control him as a vessel for all things righteous.

Yet, the strongest of the three was Halis. She stood for Balance of Good and Evil, Dark and Light.

Something new did rise from these beings, but only after a tragic event. Hocus lost control of the Dark, and it corrupted him in the worse possible way, the darkest of things poured into his very soul, that could never be purged by The Light.

He wreaked havoc against Helix. Once again the dance of Light and Dark stood at a crossroads. But the scariest thing was, Hocus was winning. He channeled all of his anger and rage towards Helix, making powerful blows against his brother.

Both Helix and Hocus wanted Halis to join either of them to give birth to a life of Dark or of Light, but she refused. She loved both of her brothers too much to directly cause the other's death.

And yet as Hocus was about to make the last blow on Helix, Halis put her hand on the tip of the blade to block the final strike on her brother. She took her essence and made a powerful weapon for Helix to use. The Halian Sword. A sword that could destroy any immortal, lesser than an elder deity, and trap an elder deity.

Helix fought gallantly and in the end, won, trapping Hocus in a pocket dimension so far inside the crossroads that nothing could break into to it. That is... unless you had the key.

Halis put her own being into the Halian Sword, her soul lighting the sword with power and knowledge, but with it she faded away.

The last of the siblings locked Hocus in a prison with the sword itself, causing it to be almost unbreakable.

And yet Helix grew lonely. For hundreds of years in silence, with no one else to talk to. The only company was the Light he was so fond of. And so he decided to create new life, in the footsteps of his parents, but with a new way to breathe life. Helix took out his own heart, and watch as it drummed infinitely, and glowed with silver and white light. Using an ancient spell, he formed a body out of it. It was a young baby, with a tuft of black raven hair on his head.

Helix smiled gently at it, before reaching for the Halian Sword, and reached into it, grabbing a sliver of Halis's soul and putting it into his son. A proper way to honor his sister. 'I shall name you Void.' He said in the tongue of the Ancients. When he said that, Void opened his eyes. They were full of the Light and the Dark, and swirled around like a vortex around his pupil's.

Over time, Helix raised Void and taught him everything he needed to know, including Ancient magic that the Light whispered to him. Void grew up to be a wonderful young man. And he always followed his heart.

After millions of years of living with just his father, Void grew lonely as Helix did once before. After talking to his father about this, Helix created two new beings, made of his blood and skin. A girl and a boy. The girl opened her eyes first, and with it the 'first' creation, the Universe. It expanded rapidly and Chaos laughed and played within, using her powers over creation to enjoy herself. The boy however, opened his eyes in the light of the Universe watching in awe as the young girl played within. Over time, they gave each other names. The girl became Chaos, while the boy became Order. They lived happily in the early Universe. Void and Helix were content to just watch.

But one day, Order was playing with Chaos one day, before standing frozen still, a devious darkness inside his eyes. He started to fight Chaos for the purpose of killing her. Helix and Void were shocked. Luckily Chaos took control of the situation by trapping him in a metal made of her essence. Chaos Steel. He couldn't break free, and with sobbing tears, Chaos created the first black hole in the controlled area, before seconds later it dispersed, taking with it Order.

Time passed, and with it the two discussed what caused Order to attack Chaos, when they came to the agreement that somehow it was related to Hocus. And so a plan was made. The Halian Sword was cut up into 9 pieces. It became known as the Swords of Halis. Originally each of the nine swords was the same; same design, same size, same aura and power. But as the plan went into effect, that changed everything.

Void, after looking into the future, saw Chaos bring life and death to beings made of her universe, along with immortals that derived from herself. He crept into Chaos's embodiment, masking his aura, and hid the Swords of Halis in several different places, even going as far as to break apart the swords further to make the sword harder to make.

He had hidden 5 of the swords throughout the Universe when he came upon Gaea's planet, and was confronted by Chaos herself. She was worried about who and why Void was hiding things inside her creation and Void said one thing, that paralyzed her. 'An elder being is approaching. Be ready.' And with that, Chaos blacked out, only to feel stronger and wiser than she had in her few billion years of existence when she woke.

Void descended to Earth to complete his task. He saw the Titans and Gods preparing for War and came to the Elder Cyclops forge where Briares, the Hundred Handed, was working on the three sons of Kronos' weapons. Void smiled gently at him, and Briares bowed his head in respect. "Briares, please use this sword to make the weapons. It is of great importance,that this be split evenly for the helm, trident and bolt." Void explained to him. "Yes mi'lord. I am most honored to work with such a weapon." Briares replied. Void nodded, and walked out of the forges to hide the last few swords.

One of the last swords he hid, was split up into 5 pieces. One piece was thrown into a place of fire, another was hid in a place of water and darkness. One piece sunk far beneath the Earth, and another was hid within the skies. But the last piece vanished, and was lost to time.

However the final sword that was hidden, was to stay pure and untainted by its surroundings. Void reached into the mighty blade and pulled from it two-thirds of Halis's soul, and with it crafted two souls that would be soul mates for all of time, but would only meet when one requirement was fulfilled.

The third that was left within the blade, stayed. And when Void took the blade and absorbed it within himself, he became the last blade and a carrier of Halis's soul.

And with a final thought, Void disappeared with a final thought on his mind before he sets off on the true journey. '_My father, I shall see you once more when the gates start to open.'_

**Linebreak~**

Many thousands of years passed and with it, the fragments of the legendary blade changed. Two of the Nine Swords of Halis were used by Good and Evil to win battles, whether it be a mortal war, or an immortal war. The only time however, when a sword became complete was with the joining of Poseidon's Trident, Hades's Helm, and Zeus's Master Bolt. Hidden in plain sight, and unknown to even it's owners and maker.

The Spear of Trillium. The strongest weapon ever used in war. It wiped armies with a single thrust and killed with a single thought.

And yet, as time went on the weapons started to change even further. Becoming bows, knifes, axes, all imbued with the power of Halis.

The next war for the Light, and the Dark approached further and further as everything was oblivious to the fact.

(Percy's POV)

**I **woke up with a cold sweat, shaking from the dreams I had. No, _memories. _Climbing out of bed in Cabin 3, I grabbed some gym shorts and a regular camp T-Shirt. I thought of going to Cabin 8 to ask Annabeth to help, when I remembered what happened a few months ago at the battle for the Earth. A silent tear rolled down my face, but I wiped it off quickly.

In the end I decided to talk to Chiron about my dreams, to see if he knew anything about it, so with that I walked out across Camp to the Big House. Knocking on the door lightly, I heard him say "Come in." Taking a leap of faith, I opened the door, and headed into the redecorated living room, thanks to Dionysus no less. Seymor (**AN Is that the leopards name?**) snored softly, while Chiron laid on the carpet in his centaur form, sipping tea over the ping pong table. He wore a shirt of a horse wearing a night gown.

"Ah Percy. Nightmares keeping you up at night?" Chiron asked, keeping his soft brown eyes filled with admiration for his student. I answered back, a bit unsure of myself. "I... I'm not sure. I slept, but I don't think I dreamed." I walked over to a chair across from Chiron and sat down waiting for his advice.

"What kept you up then?" The teacher asked with confusion and worry. Taking a shaky breath, I steeled my nerves. "I dreamed of a another life. Not in the sense I was the same, but in the... rebirth sense." The centaur's eyes widened, then he replied. "What did you see Percy?" I closed my eyes and searched for my answer. "Everything Chiron. Everything. I saw before the beginning, and I was there with a warm light that washed over me. That same light took the shape of a man who smiled gently at me, and said two words. Remember son. After that, I saw a girl, who opened her eyes and created a ever growing creation, and played with the stars within. I saw a young boy who played and loved his sister, no _my _sister dearly. And I remember a purpose. A glowing sword that broke into 9 pieces." I completed.

Afterwards I opened my eyes and saw my mentor had a shocked expression on his face. "It-It can't be." He muttered before he grew a contemplated expression and nodded to himself. "Percy, this is very important. If this is a past life, I must help you remember. You shall be in a coma for week if you do so, but it will help you understand what's happening." I nodded. "I'll do it. If this information could save lives, I'd do it in a heartbeat." He smiled at me with his wrinkles crinkling to show his age. "Brace yourself." I sighed and closed my eyes, waiting to understand who I am, and was.

_"By Magics name and the the Doors of Death, and from the ancients before, show them that in the past to understand the future." _Chiron recited from a scroll that appeared in his hands. The rest I didn't hear as I slumped over and started to relive everything.

**Third Person POV**

Helix watched Void and Chaos plan ingenious ways to stop this threat, and future war. A worried frown full of concern for his daughter and son and of what was to come appeared on his face, and after some thinking he nodded to himself.

Spreading to his hands over the 12 foot diameter sphere, he let out two beams of light that illuminated the sphere briefly before it flickered out and stopped completely.

The game was just set, it was only a matter of time till the first move was made.

**LINEBREAK**

**Percy's POV**

I woke up to a slight beeping noise. It was soft at first, then it started to beat a little bit faster. Like it just turned on. Grumbling I rolled over on the bed before sitting up and remembering what I'd seen. I was Void, the son of Helix.

I heard footsteps rushing into my room? I opened my eyes, to see blinding light but, it didn't bother me at all. "Percy you are awake!" One of the sons of Apollo yelled. I yawned and looked up at them just as Chiron came into the room. They all stared at me like something didn't quite connect in their eyes. Chiron on the other hand, looked shocked. "You didn't tell them I presume?" I spoke. He shook his head numbly. Sighing I turned back to Will and his brothers.

I stared straight into Will's blue eyes and nodded. "Well it's time for me to leave."

And with that, I got out of the bed, flashing the regular camp shirt and jeans on instead of night clothes, and walked right out of the infirmary.

**Hey guys. This will be a much different story with of Chaos and Order. Sorry if 'Void' seems a bit different than one might expect, but this is how I planned to start off. **


End file.
